Precious Toy
by MikeyNewton
Summary: There is a fine line between pleasure and pain, but maybe I like to mix both at the same time?
1. Chapter 1

**Precious Toy**

**I do not own anything; all characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just write about them for my own personal enjoyment.**

**Jane's POV**

It had been about a week since I had hunted last and I wanted to escape the confines of the castle. As much as it had felt home, it was simply not enough to please my forever growing need for other things. I slid my hood over my head as I made my way through the grounds, slipping easily through the streets of Volterra and quickly out of sight. Using my quick speed, I passed by a few towns, keeping to the law of not hunting too close to the castle. I wasn't the kind to displease my Master Aro, so I made sure I always abided by his laws.

I reached a small meadow as I slowed my speed to that of a human, letting my senses take over as I sniffed the air. I found one scent that caught my attention and it seemed sweeter than any other. I followed the sweet smell as my gaze fell upon a young woman, the familiar smirk curling my lips up as I watched her.

**Jess' POV**

I hadn't been on vacation for a long time, not since I had left home anyway. All the vacations I had in the past had been with my parents; rolling my eyes at the thought of where they used to take me. Italy had been a place I had wanted to visit for a while and I was finally here. I came alone and today I was just relaxing with a picnic in a small meadow, enjoying the fine weather.

I just finished the last bite of my sandwich when I looked up, seeing an odd looking woman with her cloak hood over her head.

"She must be baking hot in that," mumbling under my breath as I stood up.

I walked up to her, introducing myself and giving her my usual ramble of being on vacation alone and wanting to see the sights, of Italy.

**Jane's POV**

The smirk remained on my lips as I heard the woman mumble to herself, thinking how naïve humans are to us vampires. I listened to her ramble on about being on vacation, pretending to show interest as she mentioned wanting to see the sights of Italy. My mind played over draining her right now, or should I wait and play with her a while?

I hadn't had some fun with a human for what seemed like a long time and this human looked very appealing to me; I could have a lot of fun with this one. That is when the idea came into my mind and I spoke my thoughts aloud.

"You wish to see the sights of Italy dear?" My smirk turning into a smile as I try to look more human-like.

"There is a castle not too far away, I could take you for a tour, if you would follow me?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Jess' POV**

"A castle? I would love to!" I hold in a squeal as I clasp my hands together, rocking on the balls of my feet.

I was so excited to get a tour of a castle in Italy, but how was this odd looking woman going to give me a tour? Did she live there or something? I turned to pack up the few things I had brought with me for my picnic, putting them into my small over-shoulder bag and turned to face the woman again. Why did she keep smirking like that?

"Uh, I'm Jessica by the way," I chirped up at her.

One minute she was stone faced, the next smirking. Did she have some love toy stuck up her vagina? I let out a giggle at my own thoughts, holding out my hand for her to shake, which she declined with a stone faced expression. I brushed it off as I took a few steps towards her, eager to see this castle and what it looked like. If I was going to get some decent pictures of Italy I was sure as hell going to get them here.

I started to follow the black caped woman through the field, keeping my eyes on her back as she moved. What was that cape for and in this heat too? It made me hot just thinking about wearing it. I watched her as she walked in front of me; it looked like she could have been floating if I hadn't have looked down and seen her feet. She was one odd looking woman, that was for sure.

**Jane's POV**

I smirked to myself as she agreed to follow me to the castle, not even knowing what awaited her. My smirk straightened itself out as my mind wandered, waiting while she gathered what few things she had brought along with her.

"What a naïve little human," I said so quietly that she could not hear.

She was a little clumsy from what I gathered and whined a lot too during our walk to the castle, constantly asking how much farther we had to go. She could not see the smirk that played on my lips as I thought how much fun I was going to have with her. She would be quite vocal while I would play and had my enjoyment that I so much yearned for.

"Oh it's not far now dearest," I kept reminding her as we walked, seeing the castle just up ahead.

I rolled my eyes as I kept stopping, waiting while she took out her camera, snapping pictures of the place I called home. I was getting slightly impatient as I waited for the clumsy human, grinning as she tripped over nothing with one eye stuck to the view-finder of her camera.

"Do hurry along dearest, I don't know how long the castle remains open," hurrying her inside and down the halls.

I wanted to keep her out of sight of the other guards and I knew my chambers were too close to the halls. I hadn't decided what I was going to do with her yet, but I didn't want her screams to be heard by others, should I decide to pain her. I led her down the dark passages, my face as cold as ice as we reached the dungeons, noticing the flash from her camera lighting the walls as we moved along. I opened the doors to the dungeons, the closeness of her behind me arousing something in me I hadn't felt before. It wasn't her scent, it was something else. I closed the door behind her, leading her into a small room.

"Here we are dearest," smirking as I turned to her, swiftly taking the camera from her hands and tying her to the chains that hung from the wall.

I knew what the smell was that aroused me; it was her sweet juices between her legs. I had never yearned for this before in all of my existence. A smirk crossed my lips as I stood inches before her, listening to the pounding of her heart as I moved to the side of her neck, allowing my tongue to run along the soft contours as she tried to wriggle away.

"It's time to play, dearest."


End file.
